Always Loved You
by Hornetzilla78
Summary: After the incident with Riley's new home, Fear confesses a secret with someone whom he always cared for his entire lifetime, but the question is, will she have the same feelings for him?
1. One Month Later

***Hey all you Inside Out fans, I found that this fandom is very lacking in Fear x Disgust fics, so I decided to write a story of my own to add to that collection. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own known of the characters from Inside Out; they are the rightful property of Disney and Pixar.**

* * *

 **Always Loved You**

 **Chapter One: One Month Later**

It had been over a month since the incident with the Emotions (particularly Anger) almost made Riley run away from her new home. It was evident that the twelve-year-old girl had missed her old home back in Minnesota, but now, she was able cope with her new environment.

One day however, something changed within the headquarters of Riley's mind…

"Alright, nice job everyone," Joy congratulated the emotions, "I told you staying up late studying for that math test would be worth it."

"Oh man," Anger groaned, "That test was the hardest one yet, but at least it's all over now!"

"Yeah, but just wait until the next one, when Riley has to deal with the surface area of three-dimensional shapes, oh I bet that will be a nightmare," Fear dreaded.

"Relax nerd," Disgust replied to the raw nerve, "That will be over a week or two from now. Let's just hope I can stand dissecting a fish during science class tomorrow. Egh, I just can't stand seeing the inside of those things."

"Well, what about you Sadness?" Joy asked, "What were your thoughts?"

"Oh…ugh…um I thought Riley was going to fail for sure, b-but now after seeing that the questions were actually a bit easy, I think Riley might actually ace the test, I-I guess that's good news."

"Good for you Sadness," Joy said to the blue emotion, patting her on the back, " I think your now starting to see the happier side of Riley's life for once."

"Yeah, I-I guess so," Sadness replied.

"Well, anyways, that's the last class today, should we just head home or stay behind and chat with some of Riley's friends before we leave?" Disgust asked Joy.

"Hmm, good question Disgust, I didn't really see any of Riley's friends today in any of her classes, so I'm getting they were sick. I guess we should just head home.

"Very well," Disgust said.

* * *

The walk home was silent, it seemed like nothing special would occur like always, because of this, the emotions just relax on the headquarters' couch until they were needed once more for their job at the control panel. All the emotions were silent, even Joy, but that changed when Fear decided to say something important to a certain green emotion sitting next to him, manicuring her nails.

"Uh, Disgust?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Ever since Riley's started adjusting to life in San Francisco, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"And what exactly is it you wanted to tell me?" Disgust asked, "Don't keep me waiting, I'm planning on going shopping in a little while."

"I just wanted to say, I-I always," just then Fear noticed that he also caught the eyes of the other three emotions, something that made him quite nervous as he only meant for his statement to be directed to only Disgust. "I-I always l-l-liii,"

"Oh come on, spit it out already," Disgust said, growing impatient.

"No no no, it's that I've… always… oh I can't do it!" Fear cried out, before sitting up and heading up to his bedroom in agony.

All the emotions looked at each other in confusion, unsure of what just happened to the purple emotion.

"What was all that about?" Anger complained.

"I really don't know," Joy answered, "Disgust, do you know why Fear cried out like that?"

Disgust just shrugged in defeat.

"I don't know Joy, I just don't know."

Disgust decided that it was time for her to catch the newly modified Train of Thought and head down to the new shopping center located in Imagination Land. She had been doing this every so often since the store opened shortly after Riley's incident, and in doing so. But this particular time left her with a very confused thought in her mind that she couldn't lay off of.

"What was it that Fear wanted to admit to me?" She wondered.

* * *

 **And, that's the first chapter, I tried my best to keep in character with all of the emotions, so if I made a mistake on their personalities, please don't scold me. Anyways, I hope to have a new chapter up not long from now, so I hope you like this introduction so far. What was Fear going to admit, you could leave your thoughts in the reviews. Until next time** **;)**


	2. Dream Duty

***I hope this story is satisfying everyone so far, here's the next chapter, also thumbs up if you caught the reference. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Dream Duty**

Fear stayed in his room for the time being, leaving the Joy, Anger, and Sadness in confusion with that fit of his. Disgust went on to go shopping, hoping that searching through the many dresses, shoes, and jewelry would get her mind off of the incident, but nevertheless it was stuck to her head the whole time she shopped.

Eventually she found nothing of her fashion taste to buy at the shopping center and decided to just head back to the headquarters and resume her job as one of Riley's emotions.

"I'm back...," she said upon entering the headquarters once more, only to find that Fear was absent at the console, "Umm, where's Fear?"

"He's been staying in his room for the whole time since you left," Joy sighed.

"I always knew that the guy was afraid of many things, but this is just ridiculous," Anger said, "I don't know what he was going to say, but I do know something's up."

"Something IS up," Disgust thought, "Something that is probably personal."

"Well, he'll have to come out soon, he does have dream duty tonight," Joy mentioned.

Then, Disgust thought of an idea.

"Maybe if Fear decides to take on dream duty tonight, I can learn the answer from him tonight, that way I can get the answer without everyone else knowing."

"Disgust, are you okay?" Joy asked, "Riley's still awake you know."

Disgust snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking that maybe we should just leave Fear alone for the moment and just let him confess whenever he's comfortable."

"Good idea Disgust," Joy said, before turning back to Sadness and Anger, "Let's just give Fear the day off, maybe he'll feel better tomorrow, in the meantime, let's get back to work people."

Anger rolled his eyes, obviously reluctant to the plan.

And with that said, the four emotions returned to the console to help Riley get back to life once more. Disgust kept her real plan in mind, knowing that if Fear decides to take on dream duty later that night, she might as well learn what he meant to say earlier.

* * *

The day went by very quickly, and soon enough, Riley had went to bed for the night. As the emotions had expected, Fear did not return to the console for the rest of the day. While the other emotions decided to get ready for bed, Joy decided to head to Fear's room first to remind him about his job that night. When she got there, she proceeded to knock without hesitation.

"Fear, you there?" she asked the raw nerve, "I just came to remind you that you're on dream duty tonight, I hope you're comfortable with that."

After a moment of no response, the door opened very slowly, and Fear walked out into the hallway before letting out a sigh.

"I might as well get it over with," he told Joy.

Joy smiled, "Well, goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, sure," Fear huffed.

Joy ran into her room and shut the door, Fear decided to walk out of the sleeping quarters and into the main room where the console was. Little did either Joy or Fear know that Disgust was carefully listening into the conversation from behind the door to her room. Once the conversation was over, she quietly creaked open her door without letting the other emotions hear it. She walked softly out of the hall and opened the next door without making a sound. She then hid away from the railing so that Fear wouldn't notice her presence.

Once she thought she was hidden from Fear's view, she carefully listened into what the nerve had to say.

"Alright, let's see what the Dream Studios has on for me tonight, hopefully it won't be a continuation to that nightmare from last Thursday," Fear grumbled.

Fear pressed the button on the console that turned on the dream vision so that he could proceed to observe what dreams he was in for that night. Once the screen was on, it began depicting a dark room with a computer on top of a desk in the middle of a large room with an opening leading to a corridor in front of her view. Dark lighting was enough to make Fear become slightly concerned.

"Okay, this scene looks a bit spooky, but as long as nothing terrifying happens, I think everything should be fine." Fear said confidently.

Moments pasted, as the atmosphere of the dream remained eerily silent.

"Um, alright well, this is getting...quite creepy at the moment but I'm sure-"

Suddenly, a red fox jumped out from the corridor and lunged at Riley's field of vision and let out a blood-curling scream, this made Fear jump out of his chair and cower behind it.

Disgust was also startled from that sudden event, but she managed to remain silent so that she didn't reveal her presence to the emotion.

"Focus," she told herself, before turning back towards Fear, "Your not here to watch the dreams."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT?" Fear shrieked.

He decided to look at the screen once more to see if this entity was still there. Once he got a clear view of the screen once more, he could see that the foxlike entity was gone to his relief, but in its place was a static screen.

"Aw man, that was the dream?!" He wondered.

Suddenly, as if on queue, the static cleared from the screen and then the memory of the Triple Dent Gum commercial began to play, complete with the familiar jingle that annoyed Anger so much.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought this would be another one of those nightmares for a moment," he signed, "At least I didn't wake up the others, man I could imagine Anger just wanting to punch me if I did wake him up."

He chuckled a bit at that thought; Disgust could only roll her eyes in disbelief.

"Well, at least that would've been better than if I had revealed my secret to Disgust earlier," he stated.

After hearing those words, Disgust took that as the signal for what Fear was going to confess to her earlier that day.

"I could just imagine what she would think if I told her that I...oh you know what, it's a thing of the past now...maybe I can get over it now."

"Oh come on." Disgust said out loud, only to immediately realize of here mistake.

That voice however, was enough to alert Fear of her presence.

"Who's there?!" Fear said, shaking in fear.

"Oh no," Disgust thought, realizing that she had been caught, "What do I do now?"

She continued to think about a solution as Fear continued to search the headquarters for the intruder he heard.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he quivered, "Just... just scare me already!

Fear flinched, and after a moment of thinking, Disgust decided that if she had already been caught, she might as well just reveal herself already. She took a deep breath and then stood up from the staircase, Fear caught sight of her silhouette and began cowering once more.

"Who are you?!" he questioned.

Disgust then began descending the steps, and once she was finally in the light from the screen, Fear could finally recognize her.

"Disgust?"

* * *

 **And... Cliffhanger. Looks like Disgust has been caught red-handed. How will Fear react? I appreciate anyone who decided to read this so far, and I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon, so stick around.**


	3. Confessions

***Alright, now we're heading into serious territory people, I hope you can handle what's planned just ahead, so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Confessions**

Disgust revealed herself to the raw nerve in the light emitted from the screen.

"Disgust? What are you doing up?" Fear asked, beginning to relax from the sudden events that occurred within the short period of time.

Disgust tapped her foot.

"Duh, I...I just wanted to learn the answer to what you were going to tell me earlier today," she responded, "You never told me because you panicked."

Fear raised a brow, before feeling ashamed of what he did earlier.

"Well, to tell you the truth, all the other emotions were present at the time, and the thing was, I knew they were all listening to the conversation because they were all looking straight at me," Fear confessed, "I feared that if they all heard what I was about tell you, they would start bugging me about it, leaving me feeling so embarrassed."

"It's alright, I understand Fear," Disgust replied, putting her hand on her shoulder, "I would feel the same way if I were in the same situation as well."

Fear looked around, noticing that they were the only two in the room at the moment.

"Hey, since we're the only two in the room at the moment, I guess I could tell you what I was going to say from earlier, I feel much more comfortable in admitting it now that the others aren't present."

"Good, because it's been keeping me in suspense long enough," Disgust replied.

"But first, what I'm about to say, do you promise you won't insult me about it?" Fear asked.

Disgust signed, "Sure, I promise."

"Very well, here I go," Fear gulped, "Disgust... since we've known each other since Riley was little, I tended to get scared a lot,"

"I can see that," she smirked.

"But the thing is...whenever I'm around you, I always felt...happier, calmer, and not as paranoid as I am the rest of the time."

Disgust's eyes lit up.

"And after Joy and Sadness went missing a month ago, went you, me and Anger were left trying to nurture Riley until they returned, I felt like, you and I were more than just...friends, as we both immediately regretted the decision Anger made to have Riley run away back to Minnesota."

"So what are you saying?" Disgust asked.

"Disgust," Fear said, before taking a deep breath, "I...I have Always Loved You."

Disgust was shocked, so that was why the nerve preferred to confess his secret to her in private. All she could do was stand cold in her tracks, like a statue frozen in place.

"There...I said it," Fear signed, "Go ahead, just lash out at me already, I deserve it."

The broccoli-shaped emotion felt guilty of the many things she did to him in the past, before letting out a sigh.

"Fear, there's something I want to tell you as well," she confessed, "I was trying to hide my true feelings from you for a long time, so that the others wouldn't know." She huffed before continuing, "Fear, I've always loved you as well."

"So is that why you always insulted me?"

"Yes Fear, and I'm sorry about doing all that before, could you ever forgive me?"

Fear was left speechless.

"Maybe this will help," she told him.

Disgust walked up to the nerve until she was right next to him, she then stood on the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss on Fear's cheek.

Fear was still speechless.

"Fear, you okay?" Disgust asked.

Suddenly, Fear fell forward into Disgust's arms, he had apparently fainted.

Disgust just rolled her eyes as she carried Fear to the couch.

"Typical Fear," she muttered.

Once at the couch, she laid Fear on it, she proceeded to awaken him with a quick slap.

"Ow!" He shouted, springing awake once more.

"You awake nerd?" Disgust asked him.

"I am now, and...did you just kiss me before I blacked out?!" he replied.

Disgust smiled faintly and nodded in response to his question.

"Well then, I guess...I could forgive you after all those insults, if they were meant to hide your true feelings for me."

Disgust just continued to smile, and the two of them just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, finally she decided to break the silence by asking Fear another question.

"So...I guess this means we're officially dating now huh, quite the surprise isn't it?"

"I-I guess so," Fear smiled faintly, "But what about the others? They don't know about this."

"Eventually they will, but for now, let's just keep it our little secret," she encouraged him.

Fear groaned, "If Anger finds out about this he'll just start to pester me even more than before."

Disgust place her hand onto Fear's, "Don't worry, when he does, I promise I'll take your defense, just like I did when Joy and Sadness returned."

Fear just smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, nerd" she winked

Fear then stood up from the couch, and the two emotions walked back to the console, hand in hand.

"So, would you like to just stay with me tonight and watch the dreams with me?"

"I'd love too, dork."

* * *

 **And, that's the story... just kidding, I'm not even close to finishing it yet, it's still got a long way to, and I have some thoughtful plans for it soon. I appreciate everyone who has favorite and followed this story so far, and I hope you continue to support this story of mine. It's probably going to be a few days before I have the next up, mainly due to college, so I apologize for the upcoming wait. Thankfully, I'll have it up by this weekend at latest, so don't go anywhere ;)**


	4. Close Call

***Alright, if you thought the last chapter had a big twist, wait until you see what I have planned ahead, here's the next chapter, you'll be surprised of what happens ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Close Call**

The rest of the night was slow and quiet; the dreams that were projected were not too appealing either of the two love-struck emotions. Eventually, Disgust became so bored from viewing the uninteresting visions that she decided to fall asleep, right on Fear's lap. Fear maintained being awake since he was technically the one on dream duty, despite his constant yawning.

Eventually, morning arrived, and Riley awoke to get ready for school. Fear was obviously groggy from staying up all night, and because of this he planned to get a cup of coffee once the other emotions were awake. Just as Riley was getting out of bed, Disgust began to awaken.

"Oh, what a night," she said, still laying her head on Fear's lap. "I just hope that nothing unexpected happens during the dissection today in Science class."

"Yeah," Fear replied softly, "But the real thing I'm worried about is what the emotions will think of our relationship once they discover."

Just then, as if on queue, the door to the sleeping quarters swung open, and a certain, jocular emotion sprinted out at the speed of light.

"Alright, today's going to be a GREAT day people!" Joy shouted, "Riley's going to preform her first dissection, and once school's over, she's off for the upcoming weekend! Wow, this is going to be AMAZING!"

Joy looked down from the railing and noticed the two emotions sitting at the console together, taking in note of Disgust laying her head on Fear's lap.

"Disgust, I didn't know you were up early, I thought Fear was on dream duty tonight, why are you sleeping with him?"

From that question, Disgust was now wide-awake, realizing that Joy had just noticed her sleeping with the nerve.

"Oh no, if Joy finds out that I secretly like Fear, then our relationship will be blown, and she will just keep badgering me about it until I confess," Disgust thought, "I have to hide the fact that I like the nerd."

Just then, Disgust sat up and opened her eyes wide and then pushed Fear away from her space.

"Eww, get away from me you pervert," she scolded at him.

"Hey, what was that-" Fear said before looking into Disgust's eyes, he could tell that Joy had just seen the two of them sleeping together, and that Disgust was sending him the message that they had to revert back to their original relationship with each other prior to Fear's confession the previous night.

"Oh, then why did you come out to the console last night while I was on duty?" he pretended to scold her.

"Duh, umm...because I couldn't sleep you twit." she replied, "I also like watching the dreams you know right?"

Fear just rolled his eyes in disbelief, only to then spot Disgust giving him a slight smile and a wink.

"Well, that explains it," Joy said, "Even I can't sleep on nights I'm not on dream duty, maybe because I'm too excited about what will happen the next day. Anyways, let's get to work people, Riley has a big day ahead."

Joy then sprinted down the stairs to join the two emotions at the console, but after seeing that sight, something suspicious ran in her mind.

"That's strange," Joy thought, "Disgust never wakes up in the middle of the night whenever she isn't on dream duty, she never admitted it before either. But the bigger question is why was she sleeping in Fear's lap? I think something strange might be going on between her and Fear. I might as well try to investigate them further without them knowing so.

"SO, I think for tonight, I'll have you be on dream duty Disgust..." Joy said aloud.

Disgust raised a brow, "Umm...okay?"

The green emotion then turned to Fear, and the two of them just stared at one another in confusion.

"Okay, well let's just wait for Anger and Sadness to arrive and then we'll all be set of the day ahead of us."

"No need to," Anger replied, descending from the staircase at the same time Joy said that. Like Fear, he was groggy as ever. "I heard, this scream last night in my dream, it sounded awfully like you Fear."

Fear just made an awkward smile, "Um yeah, well I think I'm just going to get some coffee before the day starts, I'll be right back."

The purple emotion then dashed to the kitchen of the headquarters.

"Um, yeah, and I just realize, I forgot to put on my makeup, I'll be right back as well, I don't want to look like I got out from the wrong side of the bed."

And like Fear, she dashed back up to the sleeping quarters to put on her makeup. Passing by Sadness along the way and accidently causing the blue emotion to spin around before recovering.

Anger raised his brow, "Okay, that was very unusual. How long have those two been acting like that?"

"I don't know" Joy replied, "I only noticed their behavior when I woke up. But I do agree something's up with the two of them, and because of that, I arranged to have Disgust go on dream duty tonight."

"Umm...what does that have to do with their strange behavior?" the red emotion asked.

"Well, I noticed that Disgust was sleeping with Fear this morning on the console, when I asked her about it, she lashed out at Fear and told him that she did so because she liked watching the dreams," Joy whispered to Anger.

"Disgust, sleeping with Fear? I thought those two didn't get along very well." Anger replied.

"I thought so too," Joy answered, "But the strangest thing of all was that she was sleeping... in his LAP!"

"Oh ho ho, I think we they may have a little secret they don't want the rest of us to know about," Anger smirked.

"That's why my plan is to have Disgust go on dream duty tonight, and if Fear decides to come on out as well, we may be able to find out what's going on between the to of them."

"That sounds like the most devious plan you ever came up with...I'm in" he raised his thumb.

"Good, just meet me in my room tonight, where we'll prepare for the investigation," Joy told the short red emotion, "Until then, don't give out any evidence that we're on to them...or else... they'll be on to us."

"Got it," Anger smiled.

After the two suspicious emotions finished their conversation, Sadness walked up to the console next to Anger.

"Hey," she waved stiffly, "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing Sadness," Joy replied, winking at Anger, "Nothing at all."

* * *

 **Oh boy, it looks like we got the problem in our midst. It seems now Joy and Anger have suspicions on Fear and Disgust, what will happen next? I appreciate everyone whose following along with this story so, and I love to hear your thoughts about it. I'll have the next chapter up not long from now (though not today), so stay tuned, this is only the tip of the iceberg! :)**


End file.
